To The Way Home
by random-randomize
Summary: Among the last was her team member, but to her revelation, she was not as concerned as she supposed to be.


_01. I don't own Naruto._

_02. Possible OC and OOC._

_03. Flamers, tone down your howl._

* * *

**000**

**0000000**

**To The Way Home**

_Chapter 1_

**0000000**

**000**

"You all have one month until the final. Use this time wisely. That is all. Dismiss!" Sarutobi Hokage made a simple gesture and turned inside, his robe was swinging by the wind.

Mindless chattering was scattered among contestants, for those high in the upper stand or those who were standing on the middle battle ground. Few had left the stadium, especially for those who were injured.

Among the last was her team member, but to her revelation, she was not as concerned as she supposed to be. If anything, she was stoic and silent. Most who were standing on the same ground would see someone who was standing on the stand sill – _leaning forward_ against the stand sill and rested her chin against her palm. Like a casual viewer. To Ino, she looked like above the clouds, almost too Shikamaru-like.

Perhaps that's why the blond was obscuring her vision at the moment, or lack thereof.

"Oi, forehead." As if she was looking anything. _Meh_. Her mind was too clouded for anything. Her usually organized brain (Completed with rack -mahogany, nice and sturdy- and manila folders. Quite nice actually) was in a complete chaos, and her inner ranting was not helping.

"Forehead." Actually, what was she thinking again? Everything was like a massive grey clouds, she could not think straight.

"Billboard bow, Sasuke was looking for you." Too much had happened until this moment. To Sasuke (with some pedophile bastard on his back), to Naruto (with blood promise -quite literally- on his hand), to Lee (with life threatening injuries, ah yes, and Hinata), to Kakashi (blegh, he was off somewhere), to Ino (what was becoming of them after this?), to her. Too much thought for her complex mind processor to proceed.

She was jerked off her deep thought as she felt two hands on her shoulder and her body turned around.

"Sakura," Ino's voice was gentler than she ever heard before, "Were you listening to me?" Actually, she was not. And since when her name was ever spilled from the blonds' lips recently?

"Sakura, are you all right?" Ino was speaking to her again, for what she did not understand, but it's better to say something than nothing.

She gave a smile. "Yeah?" At least she did not stutter.

"You weren't responding there. Is there something wrong with your head?" She would normally retort at that remark, but that damn concerned look on Ino held her back somewhat. She sighed inwardly.

"I'm…- " What? Okay? Fine? She still smiled outwardly, as if replacing whatever words she needed. Oh, hell. Ino was still staring at her. Talk about awkward.

She took a simple step and embraced her blond once was friend instead.

Ino startled, wondering if this was the wrong person she was talking to. Perhaps enemy nin in disguise? But the hold on her was tightening as if the fake Sakura would fall otherwise, and then she felt dampness on her collarbone. Then another drip; and another.

"Sakura?" Ino breathed, she could see Shikamaru standing several meters staring right at them.

Sakura mumbled within her scarf.

Ino stared at the pink haired genin this time, not because curious glances starting to make its way to the pair, but because she could feel the body that pressed against her started shaking like leaf in the wind. She was not sure what to do, but she held a firm arm toward Sakura and shunshin-ed away from the building.

**000**

Sakura was unmistakably quite, as Ino noted the whole time they were sitting on the flower field.

Ino exhaled silently. Her eyes wandered from the still figure in her hold -who did not move for a single second, nor uttered a single word- to the maroon sky (confusing color, like her). Looking past the maroon-ish clouds at the distance, she could not help but admiring the way they float mindlessly. Whenever the wind goes, they swayed and just flew along peacefully. Peace, just like what she felt at the moment. Or was she? Was it what she supposed to feel? Chuunin exam had ended, and she had finished her part. There was nothing else. She had laid all her cards.

Maybe, maybe. _Just maybe._ Ino began twirling Sakura's pink locks mindlessly. Sakura did not stir in the least.

"I miss this, you know," Ino said the words silently, almost whispering.

Ino brought Sakura closer to her and she reached Sakura's palm, still no reaction. As if Sakura had slept on her.

Ino collected her thoughts, trying to find the words to speak. She looked at the reddening sky trying to find a semblance of calm within. When she opened her mouth, her voice was steady and clear. "We have been fooling ourself, haven't we? Playing games and tricks. Games where we are all tumbling into nothing."

* * *

Notes:

As it appear to be, I intended this to be Ino/Saku pairing. I'm still thinking of how this will go on in the next chapter, or maybe this is just one of those one-shot / spur of a moment thing. Welcome suggestion and constructive criticism, r&r. Grammar will be fixed in due time.


End file.
